supremecommanderfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Elize'leerit
'Elize'leerit '(Latin Vigilem Alveari, translated "Sentinel Hive") are a race of eusocial insects augmented with a combination of cybernetics and biological engineering. The race is split up between two organizations, with one fleeing from a great Civil War, and the later hunting the former down as rebels and pests. Quantum Gate technology is known to them, but they rarely use it, preferring to field Command units via deployment ships or orbit-to-surface pods. History Early History The creatures of the Elize'leerit were born on a low-gravity called Farathite. They are one of many races on that planet which evolved into greater intelligence and the use of tools. Pre-Civil War information is mostly lost, even to the Elize'leerit, who didn't record the passing of time, instead fighting to survive in an increasingly hostile planet. What is remembered was that almost all other races were killed to the last being, save for one, who survived as scientific slaves at a low population count. Civil War As their slaves worked to bring them new technology, some of the Queens decided to try to speak with them. Although initially difficult, they created a translator that would let the two talk. These Queens spoke to their slaves, and realized in horror as they had enslaved another intelligent and sentient race. These Queens became rebels and looked for a way to get the slaves free. They wouldn't get far before the other Queens heard of their intents. For the following 300 years, Queens and Hives split down the middle between the Rebels and the Loyalists. Masssive battels were fought on both sides, often ending with thousands dead and several hives broken down. The cycle of war begun anew on Farathite, as bloody as it was before, but now only among one race. Some rebel Queens knew that this battle would end with their death, and begun constructing the Karresh, or Black Ark. Both sides rushed to it, one to destroy it and one to finish it. All that remained would be a few hives loaded onto the Karresh, the best and brightest Queens of the rebels. The rest were forces to stay behind, to guard the ship as it left and keep it from getting blown up before it left. As the Karresh left the planet, the Loyalists killed the rebels, and declared to hunt them down for their foolishness. Using their slaves, they developed ships of their own, nothing close to the Karresh, and drives that wouldn't use Quantum Gates. As the Karresh fled further and further, the need to find and kill the rebels became more and more. Ships rose from their planet, and their expansion began anew. Castes Elize'leerit are normally split up between three castes, with the subcaste only for those who have training with ACUs. The Zasol'tar have two extra castes, more out of necessity than anything else. The castes are as followed: Reproduction The Reproduction caste is made up of Queens, and their eventual mates. As usual, the Queens are the birthmothers of the race, and care for all of the larva that are birthed up to a point, and then the Workers take over caring for them. They are massive creatures, and have crevices in their own body where Warriors can hide in. Their bodies let off a wide variety of pheromones to help organize the Hive, calm them or rile them up into a bloody frenzy. The males are also unique. They are born wingless, and could be considered partly 'mute'. They are massive, burly creatures, evolved that way from their naturally violent homeworld. They are more armored than Warriors, and a male usually becomes the head guard of his Queen, able to force down most humans and break bones even without cybernetic implants. Warrior Like every empire in existence, there is always a need for those who can fight. Warriors on both sides have been originially bred using males who had the greatest physical prowess, but with genetic engineering, the need for selective breeding has passed. Warriors are known for both their intense flight-based combat, good co-ordination, and decent endurance. Most of the Warriors remain to defend planets and settlements, as well as their Queen from borders and invaders. Their exoskeleton color changes as they age, with youngest to oldest being Green-Blue-Silver-Gold-Red. Warrior Pilots Almost a breed apart from normal Warriors, Pilots are the only ones who are allowed to operate the Elize'leerit's ACUs and sACUs. Their exoskeleton's are thicker due to the high-stress training they go under, and are somewhat distinct visually from their normal sisters. Most do not, unfortunately, take on different colors as they age, causing confusion occasionally when trying to remember them visually. Worker Workers are just that: Workers. They maintain the hive, machines, gather food and materials, maintain food supplies, care for the young once they are old enough, and occasionally exchange knowledge should the need arise. They work with the other two castes in order to keep the hive in the best condition, and have been know to flee from fights unless the Queen is threatened. They are thinly armored, but well-muscled with a distinct purple-colored Exoskeleton. Intellect A new creation under the Zasol'tar Hives, designed for their brains. The Elize'leerit had brainwashed slaves originally as scientists for themselves, by orders of the Queens, but due to them breaking off, Zasol'tar Queens needed someone or something to double up as spies, scientists and designers. They remain unfailingly loyal to the Queens, despite their intelligence causing them to ask questions. They have helped produce the UCA (Unmentionable Command Armor), upgrades for the ships, blueprints, and even have helped connect the bridge between their and Cybran communications systems. Unmentionables Misfits, criminals, murderers and psychopaths, the Unmetionables are made up of individuals who are unable to conform to the Hive's social structure, whether they be a Warrior, a Worker or even an Intellect. This lack of connection has caused them to suffer social breakdowns, to the point of where they become hostile to the Hive itself. While quite a few are fixed through their equivalent of therapy, some can't be fixed. Zasol'tar Hives can't afford to lose several creatures, so all Unmentionables are isolated with those like them, and are usually trained by their fellow insane bugs in one art: UCA controls. On the battlefield, they unleash their madness with an cold precision, alternating a quiet commander and a raving madman when each fits best. Locations The Elize'leerit are split between several planets and the Karrsh. The Zasol'tar has the Karresh itself, plus a very small amount of planets colonized. Their counterpart, however, is located on thier homeworld, Farathite, and several colonies of various sizes. More planets are being claimed by those hunting the Zasol'tar, and it is only a matter of time before they encounter the other races that wander the stars with them. The Zasol'tar would continue to flee until they can either escape to another galaxy, or get wiped out by the other hives, or even another race.